


Delicate Lover

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Marienne and Lillith part 2.RP Fic.





	Delicate Lover

Marienne had smiled as Lillith slept, she had leant to kiss her softly. She had settled to watch over Lillith, she had known Lillith wanted to rest and was nervous. She had slept well all the same. Now as Marienne waited for Lillith to wake she had moved around the room to get dressed and prepare herself for the day. Lillith slowly began to stir. Marienne smiled, moving to settle back beside her, stroking her cheek gently. Lillith purred and her eyelids began to flutter open. 

"Morning Sweetheart..."

Lillith smiled.

"Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Good thank you."

"Sleep well?"

"Very well thank you."

"Up for a little... play?"

"Very much so."

Marienne smiled, kissing her fiercely. Lillith purred lustily into the kiss.

"Mmmm, enjoying that Sweetheart?"

"Oh yes."

Marienne smiled, kissing her sweetly and moving to cup and caress her breasts. Lillith purred softly at this. 

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

Lillith murred. 

"More?"

"Yes, Please."

Marienne smiled, slowly running her hand lower. Lillith was soon panting. Marienne smiled, teasing her clit. Lillith mewled. Marienne smiled and pushed inwards, soon setting a pace. Lillith soon came apart.


End file.
